1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The following invention relates generally to ballcock type flush valves. That is a device consisting of a valve connected by a lever with a floating ball which shuts the valve when raised and opens it when lowered, as in flush toilets. Conventional prior art devices have a plurality of moving parts which operate under the surface of the water, thereby suffering from additional wear due to the effect of the water on these components. In addition it will be appreciated that such systems sometimes suffer from a leaky valve in which water leaks out of the holding tank. When this occurs of course the float level will go down and additional water will be provided to close the valve on the ballcock and therefore the ballcock seat suffers from needless excessive wear, and this also constitutes a waste of water.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly it is seen to be desirable to develop a flush valve which is designed to shut-off with the flow of water, thereby providing a positive shut-off and minimizing wasted water due to leakage and excessive wear on the ballcock seat by compensation for this leakage. In addition the present invention provides a flush valve assembly which has fewer moving parts than that which is currently embodied in the state of the art. In fact a conventional mechanism for toilet flushing namely the flush ball wires and associated guide have been eliminated. The following invention is seen to be additionally efficient in that flushing the toilet is not possible until the tank has been refilled due to the unique cam action provided in the instant invention. Antisyphon means are included which prevents back flow into the water system.